


Dead Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LMAOOO GEORGE IS TECHNICALLY A HOMEWRECKER, M/M, Weddings, homewrecker, wedding angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know we're not in love. Love is vivid, no, we're not in love.Or in other words, the aftermath of George ruining Fundy and Dream's wedding.Spoilers for the wedding video on Fundy's channel. Rating is for language.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Dead Roses

"GEORGE! You fucked up big time." Sapnap had jumped into a private call with George, ready to go off. George had ruined his baby's wedding, and that was something he couldn't stand to let him get away with.

"I needed to! I'm sorry! I couldn't let Dream marry Fundy!"

"Why not? Huh? They were finally going to be happy! You ruined it!"

"I LOVE DREAM! OKAY? I love him. I couldn't stand to watch him marry someone who isn't me."

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, GEORGE! YOU FUCKING HAD IT! BUT YOU GO AND RUIN FUNDY'S CHANCE AT BEING HAPPY WITH DREAM? FUNDY GENUINELY LIKED DREAM! AT LEAST FUNDY COULD TELL DREAM THAT HE LOVED HIM."

"That's- That's a low blow, Sapnap..." You could hear the pain in George's voice, he sounded broken.

"Yeah? Well, I'm fucking pissed off. Fix this shit. Or else."

Meanwhile, Dream and Fundy were having their own talk.

"Dream, I-"

"Fundy, look. I- I didn't know that was going to happen. I didn't think George would just... Kiss me like that."

"You just... Left! You left immediately after!"

"Fox, I was nervous."

"Dream! You immediately left! I was there, alone. No husband."

Dream sighed, "Fundy, c'mon. You know I only love you."

Fundy went silent for a moment. He was on the verge of tears. Of course, Dream loved George more than he loved Fundy.

"Why can't you just love me, Dream?"

"I do! I really do."

"Then- Then why..."

"Fundy. You know that George can't compare to you. You amaze me with everything you do. You're the best husband I could ask for."

"Then why do you love him more?"

"I don't! I told you, I only love you!"

"Then why did he kiss you?!"

"I DIDN'T KISS BACK, FUNDY! I wouldn't kiss him. Not when it's you I should be kissing."

Maybe Dream wasn't lying to him. Then Fundy would be the dick for accusing him of cheating.

"But- But what about the mistype?"

"I gave George flowers as a joke. You're the only one I want, Fundy."

"Okay, I... I trust you, Dream."

Dream smiled, despite the fact Fundy couldn't see him. "Good! Good, that's good. Trust is the number one thing in a relationship."

"Mhm..."

"Alright, well. I'm gonna go. I'm truly sorry, Fundy. I love you."

"I forgive you. I love you, too."

Dream made obnoxious kissing noises before hanging up. Fundy sighed, anxiety and doubt yet to subside. Dream loves him. Dream loves him. Definitely.

Tommy hopped into a VC with some of the other members in the wedding. Ranboo, HBomb, and Niki were there.

"George deffo fucked up, didn't he?" Tommy asked as soon as Discord let him in.

"Oh, no doubt. What he pulled was shitty." Ranboo said, the green light around his profile lighting up.

"I just hope Fundy's okay..." Niki spoke up. "I'll check on him later. He probably needs it."

Wilbur popped into the call, and they all welcomed him. The topic of George crashing the wedding was talked about for a good few minutes. It was agreed what George did was shitty.

Tommy noticed that HBomb shook his head at Fundy when it came to the 'I do' bit.

"I knew something was gonna happen! It was in Fundy's best interest to say no."

"So, HBomb, were you in on it?" Wilbur asked.

"Me? Nah. It was just too perfect. I knew someone was going to say something."

The discussion went on as it does.

Eret had been the next person to jump into a call with Fundy.

"Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine... I'm just, shaken up, I guess. I thought Dream didn't love me."

"He loves you, Fundy. He truly does."

"I know he does, I just can't stop thinking about seeing George kiss him."

"That's understandable. I'm really sorry, Fundy. But if Dream didn't kiss back, then it wasn't his fault."

"He didn't kiss back. And I trust him. It's just..."

"The anxiety." Eret finished.

"Yeah, the anxiety."

Truly. It was just the anxiety.

Because Dream definitely wasn't hopping into a private call with George at the moment. Comforting him over what Sapnap and everyone said.

Dream definitely wasn't comforting and saying empty words to George, when he should be doing so with Fundy.

Because that'd be absurd if he was. He had told Fundy that he only wants him. He'd have lied straight to his face.

"I love you, George. It's alright."

"I'm so sorry, Dream- I love you."


End file.
